borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Striker (Borderlands 2)
Striker is a shotgun manufactured by Jakobs. In Borderlands 2, the In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, Special Weapon Effects 50% additive crit bonus and a 15% multiplicative crit bonus, added with exceptional accuracy and minuscule spread. Increased weapon zoom when sighted. Slightly reduced damage. Usage & Description Unlike its Borderlands 1 counterpart with massive damage at the cost of fire rate, the Striker is now semi-automatic with a small magazine in Borderlands 2. Perhaps even more accurate than it was before, the Striker also keeps its bonus critical hit damage but at the cost of very high recoil - if unscoped, subsequent shots fired may miss the intended target completely. The nature of its accuracy further reduces its usefulness, as the Striker's tight spread will stray about the crosshairs as one group, a rather hit-or-miss behavior compared to other shotguns' random deviations of every pellet. Up close, many other shotguns can easily outperform the Striker, even other Jakobs shotguns of a lower rarity as its pellet count is relatively low. However, it only uses one shell per shot, so per ammo spent it is one of the most powerful shotguns on Pandora and Elpis. Notes *Zer0 gains little benefit from using the Striker when compared to an equal-level purple Scattergun, as his skill-based crit bonuses stack poorly with the weapon's inherent crit bonuses. *It is, however, a good match for Salvador, as it can do all or most of its damage at considerable range, even while hipfiring. *Gaige can also make excellent use of a Striker with an Anarchy build. The naturally small magazine size, coupled with the reduction from Smaller, Lighter, Faster can get the magazine size down to 1, gaining a stack of Anarchy after every shot. The high accuracy can also help negate the accuracy penalties suffered by Anarchy. The gun can also prove useful for Gaige when paired with the Shock and "AAAGGGGHHH!" skill as the shock novas created by the skill will be generated near-constantly. *The Striker has a maximum magazine size of four with a Jakobs grip. This works well against crystalisks, as well placed shots can get all of the crystals in one magazine. *With a minimum critical bonus of +72 percent. The Striker is an excellent weapon for Nisha's Showdown as the pellet spread is so precise that each pellet can get a critical hit. *With the addition of Luneshine in The Pre-Sequel, it is possible to obtain a +141 percent critical bonus on a Striker with the Doc's prefix and the Punisher Luneshine. Trivia *The Striker is one of several legendary guns to return from Borderlands. *The item description has been the source of conflict and confusion amongst fans because the Mysterious Amulet also has a mention of Fandir. Upon receiving the Mysterious Amulet, the supplier says, "The secret lies in Fandir's grasp." No other reference to Fandir has been found in Borderlands 2. *The Striker is one of the few legendary weapons whose barrel is not the same as its manufacturer. It uses a Hyperion's narrow barrel. **The Hammer Buster, Hammer Buster II, M2828 Thumpson, Striker, and Amigo Sincero are the only few Jakobs legendary weapons that do not use the manufacturer's unique barrels. fr:Striker (Borderlands 2) ru:Отбойник uk:Страйкер